This invention relates generally to portable serving carts from which beverages are prepared and served. More particularly, the invention relates to portable cabinets suitable for the preparation of espresso, coffee and other hot beverages.
The preparation and serving of hot coffee beverages such as espresso, cappuccino and coffee to patrons in commercial quantities requires the use of restaurant-grade appliances in a clean and attractive setting. Sufficient lighting and work space, easy maintenance and convenient access to the supplies needed in beverage preparation are also important. Dispensing hot beverages such as espresso from a portable cart is a particular challenge because it must be prepared fresh and often is served with steamed milk, cream or other flavorings. Water, power, refrigeration for the milk and suitable counter space must all be provided. Automatic espresso-making appliances are expensive and subject to relatively costly damage if operated for even a short time without water. Consequently, any portable water supply must be reliable.
Espresso and gourmet coffee are increasingly popular, and the preparation and serving of such hot beverages in locations remote from a direct water supply is often desirable. Hotel and office building lobbies, convention hall corridors, outdoor cafes, airport lounges and other public places without water hookups often make desirable locations to serve such hot beverages. Prior art systems overcome the lack of a continuous water supply by such expedients as manual filling of the espresso and coffee appliances or through use of holding tanks and pumps, but the former is inconvenient and the latter can present the problem of "stale" or off-flavored water from storage in a tank. Other problems confronting a vendor attempting to prepare espresso, coffee or other hot beverages from a portable serving cart include the disposal of waste water generated during the preparation process Waste water reservoirs on portable carts can overflow, which is harmful both for aesthetic reasons and because water containing coffee residues can seriously damage carpets, wood and other types of flooring.
Successful preparation and serving of espresso and gourmet coffee requires a visually pleasing, well lighted serving counter and an efficient work space for the preparer behind the counter, free of power cords or hoses. A refrigerator and storage space for cups, condiments and coffee supplies are also necessary. Ideally, a sink and faucet will be available to permit the server to maintain the serving counter in the highest state of cleanliness and to provide a place for disposing of unconsumed beverages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable cabinet which supports and enhances the operation of hot beverage preparation appliances, such as espresso or coffee-making machines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable cabinet which incorporates a self-contained water supply and waste water disposal system, in which the water supply system has a degree of cleanliness and purity appropriate for the preparation of espresso and gourmet coffee.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a portable cabinet which includes all the items necessary to the preparation of espresso, gourmet coffee and other hot beverages, including such items as a refrigerator for milk and other perishables, storage space for supplies necessary to prepare and serve hot beverages and an overall design which is efficient and easy to keep clean.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a portable cabinet for supporting and facilitating the operation of hot beverage preparation appliances, such as espresso-making or coffee-making machines, and for the dispensing of such hot beverages. The portable cabinet of the present invention comprises a rectangular frame which is mounted on a plurality of wheels. The cabinet is enclosed by two parallel end panels on the frame which form the sides of the cabinet, a rectangular front panel on the frame forming the front of the cabinet and a rear panel on the frame forming the rear of the cabinet. The rear panel is parallel with the front panel and includes means forming openings for the installation of doors, drawers and indicators and to accommodate a refrigerator built into the cabinet. A counter top is provided on the top of the cabinet for supporting hot beverage preparation appliances and for providing a work space and serving counter.
The counter top of the cabinet is divided physically into two horizontal surfaces at different levels relative to the frame, termed first and second surfaces. The first surface defines a recess within a portion of the second surface. The second surface, which is the higher of the two relative to the frame, extends to the front and sides of the cabinet, adjoining the front and side panels at the top, front and side edges of the rectangular cabinet. A ridge is included as part of the second surface at the level of the second surface, extending around the recessed first surface along the front and sides of the cabinet. Liquids on the lower-level first surface, within the recess, are thereby prevented from flowing over the front and sides of the cabinet. The recessed first surface extends to the rear of the cabinet. First and second hot beverage preparation stations are located, respectively, on the first and second surfaces of the top counter. The first hot beverage preparation station is located on the lower level, in other words the recessed first horizontal surface. The second hot beverage preparation station is located on the upper level, i.e. the second horizontal surface. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the lower level, which includes the first hot beverage preparation station, is designed to accommodate an espresso machine and the upper level, which includes the second hot beverage preparation station, is designed to accommodate a coffee maker.
A sink is provided on the top counter within the first surface recessed area. The sink is itself recessed into the first surface and has a water faucet and a drain.
In order to supply clean water for making espresso, coffee or other hot beverages, a first holding tank is provided on the frame for receiving and storing clean water. A water supply means, in the form of suitable plumbing within the cabinet, supplies water to the first and second hot beverage preparation stations on the respective first and second surfaces of the top counter, and to the water faucet on the sink. Water for the water supply means is taken from the first holding tank.
A power supply is provided on the frame for receiving electric power from a source external to the cabinet and for distributing electric power to a plurality of locations in the cabinet, including the first and second hot beverage preparation stations. The power supply also preferably distributes electric power to various other devices within the cabinet such as sensors, pumps, alarm systems and the like.
A canopy extends over the counter top of the cabinet. The canopy is supported on the frame by a plurality of vertical members. The canopy preferably includes a plurality of fluorescent light fixtures inside for illuminating the counter top. Mounted within the canopy are a plurality of cup dispensers which are supported on the canopy, and from which empty cups are dispensed. In its preferred form, the cup dispensers are oriented horizontally with cups disposed in the dispensers, nested one within another. Cups are accessible from the rear of the canopy, which corresponds to the rear of the cabinet.
Other features of the preferred embodiment of the present invention include provision for a second waste holding tank for collecting waste water produced in the preparation of hot beverages and for collecting liquids from the drain of the sink. Hose connections are provided on the exterior of the cabinet, including a fill hose for supplying clean water to the first holding tank and a drain hose for draining the waste tank. The fill and drain hose connections are preferably incompatible with one another so no inadvertent use of the incorrect hose can take place. Hot water is supplied to a hot water faucet on the sink as part of the water supply system by means of an internal hot water-heater.